5 Times Rodney Said No To a Job Offer
by Lady Yueh
Summary: Or '5 of x Instances Where Rodney McKay Declined an Opportunity' Multiple Crossover. Written for the 5 times challenge at sga flashfic.


Title: 5 of x Instances Where Rodney McKay Declined an Opportunity

Author: ladyyueh

Disclaimer: Not my property and no infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13 (Some slashy tones/insinuations.)

Timeline: Set during The Return.

Word Count: 1475

Notes: Unfortunately, not beta-ed. This is the first time I've written/posted SG-A, the idea would bnot/b leave me alone.

Summary: Five times Rodney said 'no' to an offer. (Multiple Crossover)

--------

"So?" Elizabeth began as soon as they were seated. "What have you all been up to? John?"

Sheppard shrugged. "The team they gave me is on stand down. Medical reasons," he added nonchalantly.

Rodney snorted rudely, drawing their attention. "What? They're idiots. They fell into a _ditch_."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "And what have you been occupying your time with, Rodney?"

"Hmm? Projects, dealing with morons and turning down obscene amounts of job-offers," he answered through a mouthful of bread.

Elizabeth, Carson and Sheppard shared quick glances before Carson launched into a long account of his visit to his mother.

Faintly annoyed, Rodney went back to attacking the bread-basket. They thought he was exaggerating, but if anything he was downplaying the amount of parties that were panting after his genius.

1.

The table in his new "home" was laden with papers and baskets.

Without even looking at them, he started to dump the letters into a trash can. He donned gloves to deal with the fruit baskets sent to him by the ignorant and/or malicious.

The gourmet chocolate and coffee he kept.

The shrill ringing of a phone came from somewhere amongst his bounty.

It was a rather original idea, he admitted grudgingly as he unearthed the ridiculously expensive satellite phone.

"What?!" he answered hotly.

"Doctor McKay? Mr. Queen wishes to speak with you--"

"Thank him for the coffee and tell him I'm not interested."

Click.

2.

There was a hot red-head at his door.

"Doctor McKay? I'm--"

"Who sent you?" he interrupted in his usual manner, he knew this song and dance. Why couldn't a gorgeous woman show up because she was in awe of his genius?

"I'm a representative of Stark Industries--" Of course she was.

Rodney sneered. "Right. Representative. Listen, you can tell Stark that I'll never work with or for him, no matter how many _incentives_ he sends me. I'm too afraid he'd blow my research money on booze and women."

The woman's eyes narrowed, her hand twitched and her lips tightened in anger. He was experienced enough to recognize the signs of a woman on the verge of slapping him.

He slammed the door in her face.

3.

"Oh, you have_ got_ to be kidding me!"

Bruce couldn't help but smirk at the man's tone, sheer disbelief and irritation.

"What? Are all you pretty-boy billionaires in some kind of competition? 'Who can bag Rodney McKay for their R&D department'? Two words, Wayne: Not interested. But you get points for actually showing up at my door. Luthor and Stark just sent hookers." McKay moved to shut the door, and looked reluctantly impressed when he insinuated his way past the threshold with startling ease.

His smirk became suggestive. "I'm flattered that I rank higher than beautiful women sent to cater to your sexual needs, Doctor McKay. Though, I'm fairly certain that Tony sent you his PA."

McKay spluttered, before he crossed his arms and his chin went up in stubborn defiance. "First of all, I'm beginning to reconsider the hooker theory--did you just lean? Christ, you're as bad as Sheppard! Anyway, I have no interest in anyone who thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for the 'I'm-so-pretty-yet-so-dumb' routine. Even then, you're not smart enough for me. Second, Tony probably did suggest sending me prostitutes and the red-head probably nixed the idea and decided to try her hand at charming me, instead."

Bruce angled his head slightly, amused by the ranting McKay. It was interesting, hearing things that others would say behind his back flung at him loudly and brashly. "And Luthor?"

"I'd sooner feed him to a Wr--never mind. Suffice to say, I have no intention of being a casualty of his delusions of grandeur--" He paused at Bruce's skeptical look. "What? I'm not delusional. I know **exactly** how much of a genius I am."

"I heard Oliver Queen also offered you a contract," Bruce shared the information, hoping to get an explanation from McKay in an effort to profile the man who would refuse the _personal_ and generous overtures of several billionaires.

He made of noise of derision. "Please, I wouldn't have been the head of my department and he didn't even include minions in the deal. Besides, the man has a serious Robin Hood complex."

Had he been anyone else, some minute shift in expression would have given his shock away. "What makes you say that?" he questioned evenly.

McKay rolled his eyes and radiated a smugness that put him on edge. "The man has a serious thing for helping the poor and deriding the rich. Hypocritical considering he is one of the "elite", don't you think?"

"What about STAR Labs?" He continued his questions, in lieu of giving an opinion.

This time McKay laughed. "And work under Hamilton? The man has no spine and less imagination. Now, unless you're going to question me on every job offer I've declined, which would take hours, I think it's time you left."

Bruce didn't move. "There's nothing I can say to make you come work for me?" he wheedled with considerable charm. He was only slightly surprised when the manic scientist became eerily still and a faint hint of warning surrounded the man.

"It's getting dark. I suggest you call it a night, Mr. Wayne." An innocuous sentence if not for the mocking emphasis that hinted that this man knew more than he should.

"Very well. Good night, for now, Doctor McKay."

Doctor M. Rodney McKay required further scrutiny, it seemed.

4.

Rodney sighed and didn't even try to shut the door as the visitor muscled his way in.

"I already have a job. I don't need another one. Hasn't everyone gotten the message yet?"

"We just think you're playing hard to get," the man leered.

Rodney shook his head in disgust. "Do people really think I'm that pathetic? Sending people to seduce me isn't going to cut it. I'm a genius not a horny moron. Though, you're the first to come in costume."

The man grinned. "I think it makes me look rather handsome, actually. Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself flirtatiously.

Rodney snickered. "A stage name? Cute. What? They think I have a military kink because I work for them?"

The Captain's grin became salacious. "_Everyone_ has a military kink."

Rodney considered this and nodded. "Probably true. Now, are you done yet?"

He pouted. "Nothing I can say or do will make you consider coming to work for me?"

Rodney glared. "Cut the crap, Harkness. Hartman's been trying to hire me for years. You're just trying to get one over on her, aren't you?"

Jack shrugged with feigned innocence that still came off as naughty. "I won't deny it, but trying to get you to change your mind wouldn't be a hardship either."

Rodney blushed.

"Out!"

Jack laughed wickedly. "Look me up if you ever change your mind."

5.

The Pegasus Galaxy had only made Rodney McKay more paranoid and given him the skills to deal with his paranoia in ways other than freaking out.

When a Brit suffering from ADHD claiming to be a doctor and his blonde "companion" started poking around some of the labs he was considerably suspicious.

"Let me see some credentials," he demanded as he caught the man skulking around in a restricted area.

The man looked unconcerned as he withdrew a leather wallet from his pocket and flipped it open.

"It's blank," Rodney accused.

"Really?" He looked interested and gleeful. "You're a genius! Rose, he's a genius!"

Rodney felt smug and proud at the acknowledgment. "Of course I'm a genius. I'm the smartest man you'll ever meet, but that doesn't explain what you're doing here! And why I haven't called for security," he mused aloud.

"We're investigating," the blonde spoke up.

"Reporters!" Rodney squawked. "How did you get in here!?"

"Oi! I'm not a reporter! Not that there's anything wrong with reporters, I know a brilliant woman who's a reporter," the man babbled.

"Doctor!" the woman hissed.

The Doctor stopped, sheepishly tugging at his ear. "Right. We're hunting aliens bent on world domination."

Rodney sighed. "Of course you are."

He straightened. "All right. What kind of aliens are we talking about?"

The Doctor grinned excitedly.

***

"Are you sure you don't want to come along for a trip? You were brilliant against the Mali'anka."

Rose nodded. "Think he could use someone to make him feel smart," she confided in a low tone.

The Doctor pouted. "Rose!"

The two fell into giggles and sappy looks.

He knew he'd be the third wheel if he said yes.

But…

Rodney ached. The chance to travel in_ time_ and **space**. It was the secret desire of any scientist.

"But not to Atlantis, right?" he questioned wryly.

The Doctor sobered and shook his head, his eyes dark with sympathy. "No. Nowhere near the Pegasus Galaxy."

Rodney shook his head and walked away


End file.
